


Ne doute jamais de la force de mon amour pour toi…

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Réponse au défi posé sur le groupe Défis pairing fanfictions pour la Saint-Valentin.Thème : Déclarationécrire sous forme de lettreParing/Fandom/Rating : libreNombre de mots : min 2'000. max 3'000





	Ne doute jamais de la force de mon amour pour toi…

**Author's Note:**

> Il a été permis d'ajouter un peu de narration contextuelle, histoire de mettre en place l'ambiance ou autre. Mais le principal du texte doit être la lettre d'amour, lisible intégralement !  
> Warning : juste quelques gros mots de la part de Mickey, normal quoi !
> 
> En fait, pour dire vrai, je ne savais pas qui prendre comme couple pour ce défi et c'est au fil des mots que les choses se sont posées toutes seules et que le couple s'est choisit de lui-même.   
> Merci à Calliope pour la bêta et merci à Spleen du Kiwi Bleu d'avoir lu mon os avant tout le monde pour me donner son avis et regarder si ça collait avec l'esprit du Gallavich.   
> Bonne lecture

 

_Toi,_

_Je t’écris aujourd’hui parce j’ai besoin de te parler. C’est pas mon genre normalement, mais là, je ressens le besoin de te dire certaines choses et je passe par la version lettre parce que te les dire face à face est trop difficile encore._

_J’aimerais tout d’abord prendre le temps de te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que l’on se connaît. Merci pour tout ce que tu m’as apporté dans ma vie. Merci pour tout ce que tu m’as donné. De l’amour mais aussi bien plus que ça. Merci pour tout ce que tu m’as appris et pour tout ce que tu m’as laissé t’apprendre aussi. Et bien sûr, un grand merci pour tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour moi._

_Ensuite, je vais te dire que je t’aime. Parce que c’est vrai. Tu le sais, bien sûr, mais je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point l’amour que j’éprouve pour toi est puissant. Je crois souvent que je ne peux pas t’aimer plus et en fait, je suis surpris chaque jour de t’aimer encore plus que le précédent._

_Tu es important à ma vie, important à mon bien-être._

_Ian… tu es le seul à m’avoir aimé, à m’avoir fait confiance. Le seul à avoir voulu de moi. Le seul qui ait su voir qu’au-delà de ma méchanceté apparente se cachait une souffrance bien enfouie dans mon être. Je ne dirais pas que tu l’as fait disparaître, faut pas rêver non plus, mais tu as fortement contribué à son atténuation progressive. Et, Merci aussi pour ça._

_Je sais que… je ne suis pas un mec facile à supporter au quotidien, mais crois-pas que tu es monsieur simplicité de ton côté. Tu m’as fait vivre des moments bien barges et je ne crois pas que je puisse par contre te dire merci pour tous._

_Je tiens à te demander pardon. Pardon pour toutes les fois où je t’ai frappé. Pardon pour toutes les fois où je t’ai insulté. Pardon que se fut longtemps ma seule façon de t’aimer et de te le montrer. J’étais bien con, tu méritais tellement mieux. Pardon Ian d’avoir été le plus grand connard de la Terre et ne me dis pas que ce n’est pas ce que j’ai été. Toi-même tu sais que ce serait ton plus gros mensonge._

_J’avais peur, mais ce n’est pas une excuse pour t’avoir traité comme je l’ai fait. J’étais même terrifié à certains moments, mais cela n’excuse pas mon comportement. Tu ne méritais pas ça et tu aurais dû m’en foutre une à chaque fois que j’ai été imbuvable avec toi. Je l’aurais mérité. Mais tu es trop gentil pour ça. Trop poli peut-être aussi et peut-être un peu trop amoureux. Trop amoureux d’un type comme moi qui ne te mérite clairement pas._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu me trouves et je n’ai pas besoin de le savoir, de toute façon, on sera jamais d’accord sur les raisons qui font que tu m’aimes. Je trouve que toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles toi tu restes avec moi devraient être des raisons de t’éloigner de moi. Des raisons de fuir loin de moi et de trouver un vrai bonheur ailleurs._

_Tu ris quand je te dis ça, et tu me traites de con de croire à mes pensées idiotes. Tu restes avec moi un peu, à la vie, à la mort. Même, je dirais, au risque qu’on se détruise tous les deux._

_Bon, bref, je ne suis définitivement pas doué pour écrire, pas plus que pour parler. Je devrais abréger, je le sais bien, mais j’ai encore des choses à te dire._

_Tu te souviens, on s’était rien promis, jamais, parce qu’on pensait qu’on ne tiendrait aucune promesse et bien, j’ai envie de changer ça. J’ai envie de te promettre qu’on sera ensemble encore dans dix ans, vingt ans… Peut-être plus si la vie qu’on mène nous le permet. J’ai envie de te promettre qu’on aura des gamins. Merde quoi, Ian, tu me donnes cette putain d’envie d’avoir des marmots avec toi. Qu’on adopte un p’tit branleur ou tite pisseuse et qu’on soit ses parents, ensemble et ça tu vois, y a quelque mois, rien que d’y penser, j’en aurais sérieusement gerbé. Mais je suis obligé de reconnaître que tu m’as changé. En meilleur, sans aucun doute, en même temps, ça serait difficile d’être pire que le Mickey que j’étais avant. C’est clair, même toi tu le sais. J’ai même envie qu’on présente ce gosse à mon père, juste pour lui montrer que je suis heureux, qu’on est heureux. Que malgré ce qu’il peut bien penser, on est vivants et que c’est avec toi que je suis bien._

_Tu vas la lire cette lettre ? J’espère vraiment. Je te permets de rire et même de te foutre de ma gueule si l’envie t’en prend mais essaye de me lire jusqu’à la fin. Je sais qu’en ce moment, ce n’est pas la joie entre nous. Je suis en prison et toi, t’es libre comme l’air… mais et alors ? Est-ce que c’est vraiment quelques barreaux et des merdeux de gardiens qui vont casser notre amour ? Dis-moi que non, mec, fais pas le con et reviens vers moi. Je sais que c’est long d’attendre quelqu’un… crois-moi, je suis au courant que c’est dur. Putain, j’ai réussi à le faire moi, alors j’espère vraiment que tu y arriveras. Pour moi… peut-être un peu pour toi aussi. On s’en sortira Ian, parce qu’on se sort toujours de tout. On a vécu trop de truc merdiques toi et moi pour casser à cause de quelques mois que je vais devoir passer dans cette saloperie de prison._

_C’est con, je remarque qu’au fil de texte, je dis de plus en plus de gros mots, mais hé, même par écrit, je reste le putain de Mickey que tu connais. Ce serait pas moi si y avait pas un peu de vulgarité (voire beaucoup en fait)._

_On va pas faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas par cœur. Autant physiquement que psychiquement. Tu sais qui je suis en dehors comme ne dedans (sans jeu de mot)._

_Ian, faut bien terminer un jour cette connerie de lettre… alors, je vais le faire gentiment et à ma façon._

_Putain, je t’aime mec. Du genre, vraiment. C’est pas des conneries de paroles en l’air pour faire genre ni pour t’attirer dans mon pieu, tu sais que je suis pas comme ça. Tu sais que je ne dirais pas ce mot sans que ce soit réel et sans que je ressente des putains d’émotions au fond de moi. Le style de sentiments qui me faisaient dresser les poils d’horreur il y a encore quelques mois en arrière. Putain de merde, on en a fait du chemin._

_Tu sais, encore une chose et après je te fous vraiment la paix avec ma lettre et mes mots. Il y a cette chanson qu’il faut que tu écoutes absolument. Elle s’appelé Battlefield de Lea Michele et tu sais pourquoi il faut tu l’écoutes un jour ? Parce que, putain, cette chanson elle est faite pour nous. Je te le jure, Ian, elle a été écrite pour toi et moi et notre histoire chaotique._

_‘’ It's easy to fall in love’’_

_Ouais, c’est facile de tomber amoureux. Ce qui est moins simple c’est de l’avouer et j’ai mis un temps de fou pour le faire. Me l’avouer à moi, te l’avouer à toi._

_‘’ But it's so hard to break somebody's heart’’ Je pense que j’ai écorché le tien plusieurs fois, mais apparemment pas assez pour que tu en arrives au stade de ne plus arriver à me pardonner. T’as aussi écorché mon cœur… ne crois pas avoir été le seul à souffrir tout au long de notre histoire._

_‘’ What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield’’_

_Ce qui semblait être une bonne idée a tourné en champ de bataille. Ouais, on ne peut pas faire plus vrai que cette phrase. Ça a toujours en bataille plusieurs fois. La bonne idée du début, se voir juste pour baiser, a légèrement tourné au vinaigre… un bonne dizaine de fois._

_‘’ Eye to eye, we face our fears’’ Faire face à nos peurs, les yeux dans les yeux… c’est sûrement ce qui a été le plus dur. Faire face à mon père. Faire face aux autres gens autour de nous. On vit dans un quartier terrible et sublime en même temps. Terrible, parce que si t’es pédé et pas du coin, tu te peux te retrouver en sang dans le caniveau comme ça, un matin. Et sublime, parce si t’es du coin, que t’as grandi ici la majorité des gens sont tes amis et n’hésiteront pas à aller buter le connard qui t’auras traité de pédé. C’est fabuleux !_

_‘’ And I think too much about the future’’ et c’est fou que je puisse réfléchir à ce point à ce putain de futur. Moi qui ai longtemps pensé qu’il ne pouvait pas exister pour nous. Que notre avenir c’était juste dans nos rêves qu’on pouvait l’imaginer sans oser jamais y croire. Eh bien, cet avenir j’y pense et je le veux avec toi. Avec des gosses roux (soyons fous), une maison dans ce foutu magnifique quartier. Du taff, des amis, de la famille._

_Sérieux, Ian, j’ai épuisé tous les sujets que je voulais aborder dans cette lettre. Je n’ai plus rien à dire. Viens me voir. Au moins ça. Je pense le mériter un peu._

_Je vais terminer par la phrase que je t’ai dite le jour de mon coming out dans le bar de Kev._

_\- Ce qu’on vit toi et moi, Ian, c’est ça qui me rend libre._

_Mickey Milkovich_

* * *

 

Ian Gallagher n’avait pas pu faire autrement que de lire cette lettre et il l’avait trouvé parfaite. Totalement à l’image de Mickey. Il n’y avait pas répondu, il n’était pas non plus allé voir son petit ami, qu’il aurait presque dû considérer comme étant son ex, mais il ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Mickey avait écopé de huit mois en prison, c’est long huit mois. Et enfin, il sortait ce matin-là et Ian attendait devant la prison, dans un jour de froid glacial de février. Il savait quel jour on était, ça faisait des mois qu’il l’attendait. Il attendait la sortie de Mickey prévue, étrangement, pour le 14 février, jour de la Saint-Valentin. Mauvais ou bon signe ? L’avenir le lui dirait bien.

* * *

 

Ian entendit un grincement et leva la tête. Il vit Mickey, fidèle à lui-même, sortir de la prison en envoyant chier les gardiens avec un doigt d’honneur bien tendu et bien visible. Mickey s’arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le scruta quelques secondes comme s’il prenait le temps de vérifier que c’était bien Ian qui était là, planté dans le froid, dans un gros manteau qui semblait chaud.

\- Y a de la place ? demanda Mickey en pointant le manteau du doigt.

Ian secoua la tête et tendit un sac en papier à Mickey qui le prit, un peu étonné. Il en sortit un manteau, semblable à celui de Ian et un fin sourire détendit les traits de son visage.

\- Bordel de merde, siffla Mickey à voix basse.

Il s’empressa de passer le manteau et remercia Ian d’un regard. Il avait bien besoin de cet habit-là maintenant.

\- J’ai lu ta lettre. Tu as vraiment écrit tout ça pour moi ?

\- Comme quoi, on fait des trucs de barge, parfois. La prison ça me réussit, faut croire.

\- Mickey, tu as promis des choses dans ta lettre, mais j’aimerais te demander de tenir une promesse, une seule.

\- Ian, commença Mickey, mais le susnommé l’interrompit.

\- Promets de ne plus aller en prison, jamais.

\- Euh… oh…. Okay. J’pense que c’est jouable. Au fait, pas de nouvelles de toi, pas un coup de fil et là, tu te pointes pour ma sortie. Je t’attendais presque plus.

Ian sourit, attrapa Mickey par les épaules et l’embrassa tendrement devant la prison.

\- Bonne Saint-Valentin, souffla Ian à l’oreille de son amour retrouvé.

Mickey murmura lui aussi à l’oreille de Ian. Quelque chose. Bien de choses.

* * *

 

Mais… je juge, qu’on n’a pas besoin de savoir ce qu’il lui a dit.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour ce petit os défi.  
> J'espère que cela vous a plu.   
> à bientôt   
> KitsuneA


End file.
